


Fealty and Fidelity

by Hansine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, Developing Relationship, F/M, Feudal Era, Married Life, Nobility, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansine/pseuds/Hansine
Summary: They married for duty, not for love. She was fresh air and spring breeze while he was scorching flames and summer heat. Still, they’d come to find out they were two halves of the same whole.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been _years_ since I last wrote SasuSaku. Last time I read or watched anything Naruto was when Sakura fought Sasori but I have read fanfics and have some general sense, still, of how they both are. I hope you enjoy my foray back into the fandom!

Sakura watched from her balcony as their guests got down from their carriage: an honor guard, a few trusted members of their court, and who she assumed to be her future husband and his older brother. It came as no surprise to her that his parents did not make the trip, but it did make her wonder just how important this was to them. After all, it was their second son’s marriage, but perhaps that was exactly it, second, not their firstborn.

 

She watched for a moment longer before moving to sit at her vanity. She expected to be called soon, once they were settled, and she could hear the soft admonitions of her mother about taming her hair and powdering her face. It would not do to present herself to her fiancé as anything less than perfect, not with how desperately they needed this to push through.

 

“Sakura-sama?”

 

She turned, moving her loose fishtail braid off to one side.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Your parents request your presence in fifteen minutes, as soon as our honored guests have settled down.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Her smile was little more than lip service, and it barely reached halfway to her eyes as she watched the maid bow before leaving her in peace. It was a mockery of a request if she ever heard one.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Sakura watched the man who was supposed to become her husband in just a few short days, Uchiha Sasuke. She supposed she was luckier than most, being married off to someone months older than her instead of years and years, though it should have been a crime for any man to be as pretty as he was. He seemed sullen, moody, but she supposed there was no one to berate him about showing his emotions so openly. Still, he was polite and well-mannered enough, replying when spoken to, quietly making sure her glass was never empty.

 

“Would you like some more wine, Sasuke-san, Itachi-san?”

 

Sakura looked up to her father, ruddy faced and smiling, like this was a reason to celebrate. She imagined neither she nor the young Uchiha lord were where they wanted to be, but they had little choice in the matter. Both their lands were suffering and the only solution was for them to wed. In return, the Uchiha would secure their borders and protect their lands while the Haruno would feed and shelter the people.

 

“Please.” He reached for his wine glass and stretched his arm out, the back of his hand skimming hers.

 

Sakura wasn’t sure if her stomach lurching and heart skipping was because of her unhappiness or the slightest of contact between them.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Sakura wondered what she was meant to call her future in-laws. More than likely, it would be otou-sama and okaa-sama, as she called her own parents in more formal settings, but what about intimate, family moments? Would there even be intimate moments with Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto, not with how strict and distant her father-in-law was rumored to be. Still, she was sure there would be guidance in the matter should the occasion ever arise.

 

“We do apologize for arriving after our sons. We had a few final matters to attend to before we could leave.” Mikoto smiled, bowing slightly. Though she was the wife of a lord of much bigger lands than the Haruno, it seemed she preferred to be deferential to her hosts.

 

“Not at all, we understand. We are happy that you’ve arrived safely.” Kizashi smiled, extending his arm towards the entryway. “You must be tired. We’ll let you settle down and we can gather for dinner once you’re ready. Sakura will lead you to your quarters.”

 

“Your pictures don’t do you any justice, Sakura-chan. You are far more beautiful than they portray.” Mikoto gave her future daughter-in-law a warm embrace. “And I’ve always wanted a daughter. Not that I’m unhappy to have two sons, but you know, there’s something about a mother and a daughter.”

 

Sakura jolted, her eyes widening before she managed to catch her wits and awkwardly return the embrace. Awkward if only because she didn’t expect it and Fugaku’s dark eyes trained themselves on her, like he was waiting for a mistake.

 

“Thank you, Okaa-sama.”

 

“None of that formality between us, my dear. In private, call me Kaa-san. It’s what Sasuke calls me.”

 

She wondered what Fugaku thought of that.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Dinner with Sasuke’s now complete family was no different from the previous nights, the Uchiha men more quiet and observant while Mikoto did most of the talking and sharing. Still seated beside her future husband, Sakura could hear the low murmurs of embarrassment as he failed to get his mother from sharing childhood stories, and how he stiffened ever so slightly whenever Fugaku’s gaze turned his way. It was distant, the sort Sakura figured meant his relationship with his father was not as close as that with his mother, but there was still respect and some need to prove himself. She amazed herself by how much she was observing him, despite the lack of any communication between them.

 

“We should leave you two to get more acquainted. Tomorrow is the last day before the wedding.” It was the first thing she heard Fugaku say since his arrival, and there was a certain tone she couldn’t quite place in his words. Authoritarian? No. But there was a sharpness and directness to it that made everyone follow, despite his not being the lord in these lands.

 

She could vaguely hear what Itachi told Sasuke, only that he huffed out an irritated _Nii-san_ and he rubbed the spot on his forehead where he was poked. Her gaze caught Itachi’s smile before everyone left the room, their wine and the last of their dessert left on the table.

 

They sat in silence, finishing the rest of their plate and the last of their drinks.

 

.

.

.

.

 

It was the morning before her wedding and Sakura still found herself grieving. She’d give herself until today to mourn. When she woke up tomorrow, it would be with a smile, genteel as it was, on her face and love for her people in her heart. For now, she stayed cloistered in the section of the garden that was hers, the herbs, the flowers, all the medicinal plants cared for by her own hand. She nearly screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard a cough behind her, clutching at her chest as she looked up.

 

“I was told by our parents to go to you.”

 

Sasuke scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, looking down at her but in no way demeaning.

 

“Well, you’ve found me.” Sakura coughed, pressing her hand over her heart.

 

The silence that followed was uncomfortable, not at all suffocating but she didn’t even know what to say to the man she was going to call husband the next day.

 

“These look well taken care of. Did you?”

 

She stared at him, a little confused that he seemed to care at all, when he barely said a word or acknowledged her existence the past few days.

 

“Yes.”

 

Sasuke reached out to one of the shrubs.

 

“Ah.” He stared at his hand, a small dot of red forming on his finger tip.

 

Sakura huffed, standing up and brushing the bottom of her skirts before grabbing his hand and dragging him back inside. Small as it was, she needed to make sure there wasn’t anything stuck and that could get infected.

 

“What are you—”

 

“Making sure there’s nothing stuck that could get infected.”

 

She ignored the heat and the sparks forming where she was touching him, and the steam rising from her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get back into this fandom but didn’t feel comfortable writing anything that was too heavy or too long, so I decided to write something that’s short and slice-of-life-y. Each chapter will be relatively short and there is an overarching thread tying them all together. My main goal for this is an exploration of their relationship in this verse, a feudal/ medieval sort of society.
> 
> I do take prompts or general chapter ideas for this! You can send them my way via a comment or messaging me on tumblr (isananna)
> 
> Your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I did my best researching, I may not be 100% accurate. I do like how this chapter ended up and I hope you guys do too!

The maids chittered excitedly, moving around taking things here and there, as they continued to get Sakura ready for the ceremony. Hands smoothed down the wrinkles of her shiromuku, the fabric a woven damask of cranes, cherry and peach blossoms, sun rays, and waves. Her tsunokakushi was set off to the side, crisp and sharp, her hair already done up and held together with floral red and white kanzashi. There were thirty minutes still until the ceremony would start and at her request, she was to be left alone.

 

“We offer our most sincere congratulations and pray for prosperity in your union, Sakura-sama.” The oldest of the maids smiled congenially as she approached, a single white lily in her hands. “If we may be so bold as to offer you this.”

 

“Thank you. It means so much to me.” She took the flower, admiring it. “Would you help me place it in my hair?”

 

Everyone could hear the sharp intake of breath from the younger girls as they moved forward to help to pin the delicate flower in place, fresh and bright against the expensive hairpins.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Sakura frowned when she heard the knock, loud and brazen in the silence of her room.

 

“I thought I—” 

 

Her voice caught in her throat when she saw who it was.

 

“Excuse me for bothering you.”

 

Her neck warmed at his tone: deep and rich but quiet.

 

“You may as well come inside, after coming all the way here.” Their preparation rooms had been set in entirely opposite sides of the estate, the ceremony to be held in the chapel at the center. If Sasuke put in the effort to cross the distance, it meant he had something important to do or say.

 

His gaze on her was strong and steady, taking in her peach and bronze lidded eyes, sunkissed blush pink cheeks, and glossy coral lips. Her makeup was simple but made her seem ethereal, with the combination of her stark white kimono, her pastel hair, and eyes so green it rivaled the spring.

 

“We’re not supposed to see each other until the wedding starts, you know?” She turned her back quickly, briefly, making her way to the day bed sofa in the middle of the room.

 

“I wanted to give you something, before wedding.” Sasuke slipped his hand inside his haori as he walked forward.

 

“And you couldn’t give it to me any other day?” She couldn’t help but let an acrid tone seep into her words.

 

He shrugged as he pulled out something small but brilliant, the piece catching the still bright afternoon light in the most flattering of ways. Sakura’s mouth fell open slightly when she recognized what was in his hands.

 

It was an engagement ring, the center stone a cushion cut three carat diamond, with a one carat green gem on either side, the palest and clearest she’d ever seen, in a brilliant cut, set on a delicate rose gold band. She stared at it, still held in between his fingers, breathless by both its beauty and what appeared to be his thoughtfulness.

 

“Even though we were affianced by our parents,” he started, coughing slightly as he turned away. “I still wanted to give you this.”

 

She saw the barest hint of red on his cheeks and the bridge of his nose as he nudged the ring further towards her. Looking down at his hand once more, she smiled, soft and barely there, but the tension building inside of her slowly started to seep out. She wasn’t sure what she could say, it wasn’t as though rejecting him was even an option. Instead, she lifted her left hand expectantly, with an amused smile.

 

His eyes widened a fraction before he dropped down on one knee, taking the proffered hand and sliding the cool band on her ring finger, a perfect fit.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Sasuke helped his new wife into her iro-uchikake, a navy piece lined with bright red, with the same embroidery of her shiromuku but in a burst of color instead. Each crane held a red and white uchiwa in its beak, the colorful robe one among a selection of kimonos the Uchiha had given as a bridal gift. He could hear the laughter and rejoicing in the dinner hall. The ceremony itself was a small, private affair, attended only by their immediate family, but the reception was a different matter altogether.

 

“Well?” Sakura did a half-twist, looking back at her now husband through half lidded eyes. The two rings on her left hand were hot and cold at the same time, a persistent feeling she’d learn to get used to over time. Though it wasn’t much, perhaps the sake made her feel a little too warm and buzzed, barely having eaten throughout the day.

 

“Hn.”

 

Sasuke gave her once over, nothing perverse or suggestive in his manner at all, merely appreciating.

 

She turned around and held her hands in place in front of her, as she regarded him in turn, in his montsuki, hakama, and haori, the fabric midnight blue it was almost black. Just as she was about to open her mouth to comment, she could hear glasses tinkling, like everyone was waiting for them.

 

“After you.” Sasuke stepped aside to let her pass.

 

It surprised Sakura that he did not seem to be inclined to lord his superiority over her once married, despite all wives, especially those of feudal lords, submit themselves wholly and completely to their husbands. It made her wonder just who and what exactly Uchiha Sasuke was.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Sakura woke up the next morning with a mild headache, memories of the reception and what followed after still fuzzy. Slowly, she managed to get herself up to seated, her hand blindly stretching out to the side, only to meet empty space. After everyone had retired for the evening, and under the somewhat expectant gazes of their parents, the pair of them had made their way to their temporary bedroom, for their first night as a married couple.

 

Only nothing happened between them, not even a chaste kiss good night.

 

She rubbed her eyes, still a little bleary from sleep, as she tried to reconcile everything that happened. After he had gone to her to give her an engagement ring, one that she wore to bed though she certainly didn’t expect herself to, they had tumbled back to the beginning of clipped answers and barely there conversations. And he wasn’t even in their bed the next morning, like he had somewhere better to be.

 

“Good morning.”

 

Sakura jumped in place, turning around to be treated to a barely dressed Sasuke, still dripping wet from what appeared to be a blistering cold shower, a towel hanging low on his hips. She felt her cheeks grow red and heated at the sight, a lump forming in her throat. She may not be sure of almost anything of her now husband, but she wasn’t blind. He was a beautiful, beautiful man. A single dark look of absolute want from him would make her knees buckle and her heart drop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up deciding that the general setting/ aesthetic would be a mix of traditional Japanese and modern clothing, sort of like the Taishō era. So expect some sense of modernity but this may also be antiquated at times, as well as a mix between East and West. I hope I’m able to blend the two well!
> 
> A white lily means purity or innocence. The two light green gems on the engagement ring are [prasiolite](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prasiolite), a very light translucent green quartz, rare in nature but can also be produced by [artificial means](https://geology.com/gemstones/prasiolite/). I took inspiration from [Meghan Markle’s engagement ring](https://peopledotcom.files.wordpress.com/2017/11/harry-meghan-12.jpg).
> 
> Your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to write this because I had lots of errands to do, but I hope you enjoy! It’s a bit of an introspective chapter, I feel, and perhaps the start of pushing, pulling, one step forward, two steps back kinda thing.

Sakura was surprised at how quickly she adjusted to having a husband now, though they were little more than two people who slept in the same bed at this point. Their exchanges were brief, their relationship still distant, but at least they exchanged pleasantries. It was a marked improvement compared to the first day they met. A bitter smile crossed Sakura’s face when the thought passed.

 

“You asked for your embroidery kit, Sakura-sama?” A maid meekly popped into the room, carrying a beautifully painted lacquer box. It was a gift from her mother for her eighteenth birthday. Not that Haruno Mebuki expected her to be a mere housewife, but her mother knew her interests in the medical arts and had heard sage advice from Senju Tsunade herself that hobbies such as these kept hands dextrous and eyes sharp.

 

It had been a hard six years since then, having left the relative safety and comfort of her home to train with Tsunade, but the woman wasn’t known to take apprentices. The fact that Sakura had caught her eye was more than enough reason for her parents to let their only child, and heiress presumptive, leave.

 

“Thank you.” Sakura smiled as she reached out for the box, fingers curling around the edges firmly. Just as she turned to look beyond the engawa, she caught sight of her brother-in-law with a tray of tea and afternoon snacks: an assortment of bite sized mochi and, oddly, what appeared to be light tomato sandwiches.

 

“Are we disturbing you?” Itachi smiled, lifting the tray as he tilted his head slightly towards Sasuke’s direction.

 

“Not at all, Nii-san.” Sakura set down the box on the nearby table as she stood up, making her way out to the engawa, her skirt of her deep green tunic skimming the polished wooden floor. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

“We’re family.” Itachi shrugged, sitting down at the edge of the veranda and setting the tray down in front of him. He glanced briefly at his brother then looked back up at Sakura. “It is reason enough, don’t you think?”

 

She lifted her gaze towards Sasuke, whose customary blank face greeted her. There was, however, something different in his eyes: a spark of mild but somehow still amused annoyance as it flickered between holding her look and glancing down at his brother.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Now what is this tree?” Itachi looked up, admiring the fiery blooms on the short row of trees in the center of the garden.

 

“Delonix regia, but many people call it the fire tree.” Sakura tucked her hair back behind her ear, resisting the urge to rock back and forth on her feet. “You can see why.”

 

“Creative.” Itachi smiled wryly, reaching out and plucking a delicate flower. “Is this an ornamental plant or…? It’s no secret that you’re one of only two apprentices of Senju Tsunade.”

 

“I’ve been corresponding with Shishou about the possible use of a decoction of its leaves.”

 

“I’m impressed.”

 

All the while, Sasuke remained silent, choosing instead to listen in and admire the rest of the flora around them. Sakura ignored the slight ache in her heart at her husband’s apparent disinterest, but really what did she expect of him when her heart wasn’t in this relationship either?

 

.

.

.

.

 

It was evening when Sakura had excused herself from the Uchiha brothers.

 

“I’ve only gotten the chance to properly admire it now, but your taste in jewelry is impeccable, Otouto.”

 

Sasuke huffed, choosing to ignore his brother in favor of taking a healthy sip of the crisp white wine that had been served.

 

“Does she know you worked with the jewelers in designing it?”

 

Sasuke’s ears and neck warmed as he looked away.

 

“I guess not.” Itachi smiled mischievously, leaning his chin on his hand as he continued to watch his younger brother.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Sakura sighed, staring glumly at the scented hair oil on her vanity. It had been a gift from her new mother-in-law, a spur of the moment thing when she had commented on how beautiful Mikoto’s hair was. Delighted, the older woman had given her a bottle, as well as the measurement of the oils, clary sage, jojoba, and peppermint, that it was made up of. She was touched, and more than pleased, at how her relationship with Mikoto was developing, having heard horror stories of mothers-in-law and daughters-in-law never getting along. It seemed that even Itachi liked her well enough, but she wasn’t married to him.

 

She surprised herself by not jumping in her seat and turning around when she heard the door open. There was only one person who could enter her room without too much regard for privacy, because it was his as well.

 

“Did you enjoy this last evening with your family?” Distant as they were, she did at least try to close the gap between them, even a little bit.

 

“Hn.”

 

Sakura raised her gaze to stare at the mirror, her background now her husband’s torso, as her hands stilled, brush midway through her hair, her gaze falling to the small shock of red bright against the dark clothes that Sasuke favored.

 

“What’s that?” She set the wooden tool down, twisting slightly in her seat.

 

Wordlessly, he tucked it behind her ear and stepped back to regard her, the flower still bright and ethereal against her pale pink hair.

 

Her cheeks turned pink and a frisson of heat sizzled beneath her skin as she raised a hand to touch the petals of the flower from her fire tree.

 

It was at that moment that Sasuke thought she looked pretty and delicate with pink across her cheeks.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Sasuke blinked, wondering if he said his thoughts out loud.

 

“For the flower.” Sakura made her way out of her seat, crossing the short distance between them. Tiptoeing, she kissed him lightly on the cheek, her hands splayed across his chest to steady herself. “It’s beautiful.”

 

Looking down, Sasuke wondered if he had ever seen a smile as bright and endearing as hers.

 

“Aa.”

 

.

.

.

.

 

“You should come visit us in the fall. The trees are bright and red and the air is crisp that time of year.” Mikoto pulled Sakura into a warm embrace, a little tight, the younger woman patting her mother-in-law’s back at an awkward angle. “Isn’t that right, Sasuke?”

 

“Yes, Okaa-sama.”

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura glanced at her husband, his back ramrod straight, hands tucked in the sleeves of his kimono. She noticed the Uchiha’s preference still for the more traditional clothes of Fire, whereas those in the Haruno lands tended towards newer, more modern attire. Or perhaps it was simply just who the Uchiha were. They were, after all, one of the oldest noble families.

 

“Well. We must take our leave now, Otouto, Imouto.” Itachi smiled, kissing both of Sakura’s cheeks before reaching over and poking Sasuke’s forehead. He laughed softly when he heard his younger brother grumble, Sasuke fighting the urge to rub his skin out of habit. “Thank you very much for your hospitality during our stay, Kizashi-sama, Mebuki-sama.”

 

“The pleasure and honor was ours. We do hope your trip back home will be safe and uneventful.” Kizashi smiled before bowing lowly, as honor and respect dictated.

 

All the while, Fugaku remained silent and stoic, his gaze unerring, until he turned to face the youngest two.

 

“I expect to see you in Uchiha some time during the fall, Sasuke, Sakura.”

 

The newlyweds started, surprised that Fugaku had said anything.

 

“Once we’ve settled down and moved into our new household, we’ll send a letter detailing the schedule of our visit, Otou-sama.”

 

Sakura swallowed, dipping her head slightly.

 

Satisfied, Fugaku turned and entered the carriage, the three kamon on the back of his kimono eerily bright, as if the two on his chest weren’t already white hot and searing in Sakura’s mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/8/87/Royal_Poinciana.jpg) is how a Fire Tree looks like! Cursory Google research shows that it does have medicinal properties (keywords: delonix regia medicine) and since it’s mentioned just in passing, I didn’t delve too deeply into it either.
> 
> I really think that Sasuke tends to prefer wearing kimono, and Sakura will probably switch between more Western style clothing and kimono, depending on the situation or how she feels. Depending on how the future chapters go, I may develop an idea/ plot point regarding this? Who knows.
> 
> If you guys have any prompts or suggestions for a chapter, do leave them in the comments :D I’d love to know what kind of scene you’d like to see between these two (or with any other character really)
> 
> Your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to figure out what I wanted this chapter to be about but once I got it, smooth sailing. Hope you enjoy!

Sakura could feel the weight of Sasuke’s gaze on her as they continued moving boxes. If he was surprised she wasn’t the picture of a prim and proper wife, but was, instead, one who was used to taking the bull by the horns, that wasn’t her problem. She wasn’t like most daughters of nobility, having been raised, intentionally, by her parents halfway between a son and a daughter. It was especially evident now that they were finally moving into their new home, about two hours away by carriage from her parents and the city capital.

 

It was one of their family’s newer homes, the estate a mixture of traditional and modern architecture, a place to rest away from the busy court. When it had been increasingly evident that Sakura needed to marry, her mother had the foresight to renovate the place to suit a young, growing family. It was their dowry to the Uchiha. Fugaku was more interested in the raw materials and various other resources that could be sent their way than money to line their coffers that property for his second son had been deemed acceptable.

 

They had a week to finish sorting Sakura’s things and sending Sasuke’s belongings to their new home. Now it was time to leave. A week was far too short for her own liking but she was, in everyone’s eyes, already a grown woman. If she could not learn to manage her own household, however that may be, she could never take the reins from her father. For now, it was a home just on the outskirts of the capital but there would come a time when she, they, would be sent to a more distant province, to serve and govern as representatives of Kizashi.

 

“Are your hands alright?”

 

Sakura jumped, thankful she wasn’t carrying anything. His voice, though quiet, was clear and sharp in her ears.

 

“What?”

 

“Your hands.” 

 

She watched him set down his box on the table before he walked over to her, carefully taking her burden.

 

“I can ca—”

 

“I know you can, but let me.” Sasuke placed the box down within easy reach of her before taking her hands, his touch strangely warm and distant. His dark eyes focused on her finger pads, a little red and a little swollen from the friction of skin against rough cardboard and deep linear imprints from clutching the edges far too tightly.

 

Sakura felt fire blooming on her cheeks, her eyes focusing on the crown of her husband’s head. It should be her bent down and inspecting, taking great care to see what could be done to ease the pain. She never expected it to be the other way around, least of all from Sasuke.

 

“Thank you.” It was all she could manage to say.

 

“Hn.”

 

There was no derision in his tone, only simple acknowledgement as his fingers seemed to dance across the palms of her hands.

.

.

.

.

 

She sank into the bath, the water hot and soothing. It had been an exhausting, but productive day. There were still some things to unpack but prudence, and fatigue, decided they were done for the day. After Sasuke had inspected her hands, she had been on edge the rest of the day. It was unusual, though not unwelcome, to say the least. Sinking down further, Sakura dipped down until her nose was barely above the water, blowing bubbles like she were a child. 

 

Time always seemed to flow differently when she soaked in hot water, Tsunade’s secret blend of bath salts helping in both relaxation and maintaining her skin’s youthful glow. Sakura smiled as she finger combed through her hair, pushing the wet strands away with one hand and blindly reaching out for her towel with the other. Her shishou always was equally focused on vanity as she was on the medicinal properties of things.

 

Hair bundled and a long towel covering her front, Sakura made her way out, careful because of wet feet and steam making it hard to see. Her efforts appeared to be all for naught, as she bumped into someone, landing squarely on her bottom (though thankfully on plush carpeting), hot air escaping the room when the door swung wide open. Jaw dropping and eyes widening, she scrambled to preserve her modesty. There was only one person, after all, who could enter anywhere in the private area of the estate so brazenly.

 

Sakura could feel prickling heat on the back of her neck and face, her knees knocked together, her towel just barely managing to hide the space between her legs, though it wouldn’t take too much to imagine what was beyond his sight. It didn’t do very much to cover her chest, however, her breasts threatening to spill over, the swell of them out for all to see, skin pinkened by the heat and softened and perfumed by the water. Her hair, half dry, tumbled out of the second towel, soft curls framing her face and spilling down her back like a waterfall. She looked like a mermaid come to life, who had legs but didn’t know how to use them, as she stayed stuck on the floor. Her head only snapped up to look at her husband when his basket of toiletries fell down sharply on the floor, her eyes moving from his shins all the way up to his face, gaze lingering just a fraction of a second longer than seemed proper along his midsection.

 

“I thought you were elsewhere. Excuse me.”

 

Separated only by the door, Sakura hid her face in her hands, utterly embarrassed that he had seen her in such a state of undress. Despite that, it fed her ego to know that she had that strong of an effect on her husband, seen even though his kimono was far looser than a pair of trousers would ever be.

 

On the other side, Sasuke slid down against the door, palm covering his eyes as he rubbed his temples, trying to calm his body down as he willed himself to think of anything other than his wife. He always knew Sakura was attractive, he didn’t need to see her with nary a thing with just a long piece of cotton between them to confirm that, but it seemed his traitor of a body had a much more enthusiastic response to an image now burned firmly in his mind.

 

.

.

.

.

They were both seated at the edge of their bed, backs facing each other, the atmosphere thick and heavy. Though their room was large and airy, it felt small and constricting. Sakura squirmed, wringing her nightgown. She really shouldn’t be this nervous, not when they were adults and married, but she just couldn’t help it. She was wholly unprepared, though who would ever be if they were in her place, probably Ino. Her blonde best friend was more than comfortable in her own skin and could quickly turn lemons into lemonade. She wasn’t nearly as talented, or as confident in her own body.

 

“I apologize, for startling you.”

 

Sakura twisted, leaning her hands on their bedding. She didn’t expect Sasuke to break the silence, or to already be lying down on his side, back still towards her.

 

“We are not intimate with each other. I should have been more considerate and checked if you were inside.”

 

She didn’t quite understand why her heart fell and her stomach sank at his words. This marriage was sprung up on both of them, but she wasn’t nearly as unhappy as she thought she was going to be. She wasn’t happy and overjoyed either, and the ever present feeling of being ill at ease gnawed at the edge of her mind. So why did it suddenly hurt to hear her husband point out the distance between them? Was this how their marriage was always going to be, as though there were eggshells around them and one misstep would destroy everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a reason why this fic is rated M even if nothing happened. I’m trying to write a proper slow burn, or at least a medium one, with some angst along the way. Watch me die along with you guys as I continue to write this fic.
> 
> As to whether or not Ino will make an appearance that remains to be seen!
> 
> Your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been working on this on and off, mostly the latter because I’ve been consumed by Fire Emblem Three Houses. I’m on the Blue Lions route, chapter 14 or so, and it’s just so good. If any of you guys do play FE, and have a Switch, I highly highly HIGHLY recommend this game.

The next few days had been measured and uneasy. How they managed to put up a united front when they were in the presence of anyone else, Sakura would never know. Perhaps it had been years of training on her part, and Sasuke’s calm and discipline honed from being a (gifted and masterful) practitioner of martial arts. They’ve continued to unpack in silence, though the weight of it was far far heavier and more uneasy since the incident, barely managing more than a few words here and there. Every time even so much as the hem of their clothes touched, it wasn’t by any stretch of Sakura’s imagination that she thought she saw Sasuke jump slightly and draw back.

 

Because of that moment, it seemed they had suddenly become more aware of the fact that they were husband and wife. While she had seen Sasuke shirtless on more than one occasion, much to her utter confusion and delight. She never claimed to be a prude and there was no harm in indulging herself, not when her husband hadn’t cared about being seen with the top half of his kimono around his waist after going through his kata. On the other hand, when he had seen her all but naked, it had been unplanned and the atmosphere sensual.

 

Still, it would not do for them to continue this way. Especially not after her father’s instruction that they be in charge of the small, but growing, town they now resided in. The previous mayor had passed away recently and instead of sending for a new leader, Kizashi had instead decided that Sakura and her new husband govern the place. It was as good a time as any for them to start learning what it meant to lead.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“This is the mayor’s office.”

 

It was generally neat and orderly, most things left as they were, like it were a time capsule. Some of his personal effects still remained, almost like the staff were afraid to touch them. Perhaps they were, like moving anything was almost sacrilegious and affront to their mayor’s memory. Sakura could see why. The pictures everywhere were of him and different townspeople, from the youngest to the oldest. They had much work to do if they were going to attempt to even reach half of his reputation.

 

“What was his name? The mayor’s, I mean.”

 

The deep, sonorous voice of her husband snapped her out of her reflection.

 

“Satou Akio-sama.”

 

“Our condolences for your loss.”

 

Sakura could see their guide shift slightly, surprised that Sasuke had any interest in a man who was in charge of a town he had no idea existed until a few days ago. But her momentary shocked expression gave way to a genuine smile.

 

“Thank you both.” Bowing lowly, she stepped back. “If you require any assistance at all, Sakura-sama, Sasuke-sama, please do not hesitate to ask.”

 

If he had been bothered to be addressed second, it didn't show on his face.

 

Just like that, uncomfortable silence settled between them as they regarded the work still unfinished. With nary a word, Sasuke takes half of the documents and brings them along with him to the other side of the large oak table, an heirloom piece of this office, and started to work. 

 

Sakura blinked, surprised that he’d quickly decided what he was going to do.

 

“You really don’t—”

 

“I want to.” He didn’t raise his head when he answered her, bent over slightly as he opened a folder and started leafing through its contents. Despite how folded into himself he was, Sakura heard his words as plain as day.

 

“If there’s anything you don’t understand, just ask and I’ll try my best to explain it.” Sakura replied softly, more than touched that he saw sharing the work as a want rather than a need.

 

“Aa.”

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Sakura-sama, Sasuke-sama, it’s getting late. Would you like us to set places for you at the dinner table before you leave?”

 

Sakura jolted, glancing at the windows then the clock. She hadn’t noticed the time and the sky was growing dark. She glanced at her husband but was met with his predictably blank face.

 

“I um.” She fidgeted, unsure how to read his expression. He valued his privacy and solitude, but she did want to spend time with those who would undoubtedly support them in their work.

 

“If it isn’t too much trouble, we’ll be more than glad to join you.”

 

Her eyes widened at his response, barely managing to catch the spark in his deep, dark eyes.

 

“Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes. I’ll come back when everything’s been prepared.”

 

.

.

.

.

 

Sakura leaned forward on the railing, head tilting back slightly, as she looked up at the cloudless night sky. The stars appeared to be brighter here, twinkling merrily as the evening breeze cooled the air. Before she was able to lift her hands to rub at her arms, she felt a light blanket rest squarely on her shoulders, too warm hands blessedly smoothing them down along her frame.

 

“You looked cold.” His explanation was succinct, as she had come to expect of him, but the fact that he did it at all spoke volumes.

 

“Would you like to join me?” She did a half turn, one hand clutching at where the edges of the downy cloth met and closed around her, nervously offering her other hand, fingers curling delicately.

 

The silence between them seemed to last forever. Out of sheer embarrassment, Sakura nearly withdrew her arm and turned around to hide her red face but a brush of calloused fingertips against her skin made her stop. She looked up and swore she saw the barest hint of warmth in his face as he slowly nodded, closing the distance between them as he stood by her side.

 

.

.

.

.

Sakura peeked over the top of her book, hoping to steal a quick glance of her husband. He had just filled his wine glass, moved to top hers off, then set the dark green bottle aside. They had settled into some form of a routine working through the last of the mayor’s documents, finding that they worked better together and had their own affinities for certain town matters.

 

“What?”

  
She jumped in her seat, looking back down at her book and pretending to ignore him. It was mortifying for her to have been caught like she was a young teenage girl in love.

 

“Sakura, what is it?” His tone was firm, insistent, and dare she think it amused even.

 

“Y-you’ve taken to wine rather quickly. When we first met it was so foreign to you.” She was thankful to be so quick to the draw, able to find a plausible enough lie to why she was staring at him, instead of being forced to admit she was admiring his profile: noble bearing, chiseled features, a handsome face.

 

“Hn.”

 

She felt her shoulders sag slightly at his response. What did she expect of him anyway, he was a man of few words after all.

 

“The Uchiha is a traditional family, as such our spirit of choice is generally sake.”

 

Her ears perked.

 

“But I’ll indulge if I find that I enjoy it. Wine. Tomatoes.” He leaned forward and Sakura could feel the heat from his body, the spice and wood and musk from his perfume filling her senses.

 

If she weren’t already seated, she thought her legs might give way and she’d crash down to the floor when she felt his lips press against her forehead. Her ears were buzzing and she felt like her head and her heart would explode when she heard him speak.

 

“You, if you’d let me.”

.

.

.

.

Sasuke woke up with a mild hangover. The wine they had uncorked was unexpectedly delicious and he found himself drinking more than his usual glass. Groaning, he sat up, massaging his temples as he tried to remember what had happened last night. As sunlight started to filter in through the blinds, everything slowly started to piece itself together.

 

“Good morning, Sasuke-kun.”

 

He started, looking down and finally registering the warm body next to his.

 

“About last night…”

 

“Yes?” She curled into him, more than pleased with last night’s developments.

 

“I had a few too many glasses…”

 

Sakura’s eyes snapped open as she looked at him, trying to school her face to a neutral expression.

 

“It was more than half the bottle actually.”

 

He could hear the hurt in her voice but his tongue felt heavy and thick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That end dun dun dun 👀
> 
> The scene where they’re both working side by side was inspired by a scene in season 1 of Victoria (airing on iTV!) when she and Albert work together. While he knows it is her job, he just wants to help and feel useful, though here, Sakura and Sasuke are largely equals in charge of two different, but important domains. I’ll be exploring this dynamic in future chapters as well :D
> 
> Your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rare chapter where it’s mostly in Sasuke’s POV. I enjoyed writing this and I hope it sheds some light on the dynamics of their relationship. It’s a little bit longer than the other chapters!

“You’re alone today, Sasuke-sama?”

 

“Sakura is harvesting from the garden. She’d been meaning to do some preparation work for medicine,” he said plainly, looking back down at the sheet in front of him. It was an odd morning, headed to the mayor’s residence alone. He thought she looked almost relieved to not have to go with him that morning.

 

It was a quiet, but stormy scene after his admission. She shoved the sheets off of her, unabashed at her state of almost complete undress. He wisely looked away, aware of the withering look she was sending him, but still caught a glimpse of her still red, kiss swollen lips, the marks blooming on her chest, the thin silk slip that barely managed to cover her bottom and highlighted all of her curves. Fire started to pool in his belly at the thought of her all splayed out in bed, her eyes dark and hooded as she whispered to him in her bedroom, come hither voice.

 

“Sasuke-sama?”

 

He snapped out of his brief daydream, looking up at his companion.

 

“Would you care to join us for lunch or will you go home to Sakura-sama?”

 

It was an innocent, well-meaning question but he found his grip tightening, knuckles turning white, a coil in his traitor of a body starting to tighten at her words.  _ Going home to Sakura. _

 

“I don’t want to disturb her. I’ll have lunch here, but I will be going home in time for supper.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

Once alone, Sasuke let out a sigh of deep frustration, letting his pen go as he leaned back slid down on his seat. He covered his eyes with the back of his hand, trying to think of something, anything, that would stop his current problem from getting worse. He tried to empty his mind, breathe deeply, take control of his body as he was taught to in his years of martial arts but breathy laugh and heady voice kept creeping back in. He couldn’t even remember if they went any further than kissing each other deeply, fingers pressing so hard into each other that they’d bruise, blunt nails scraping against skin as their bodies shivered deliciously at each and every touch.

 

Somehow, Sakura had gotten under his skin and he hated what they had become. He had been courteous and polite, that much he owed her. They were both the same, married off to someone who would bring advantages to their respective lands and families, but she was willing to try and make the best of it. He screwed everything up. He could hear his father’s disappointed tone, reproaching him for his weakness and inability to do anything right.

 

His discipline started fraying when he’d seen her, all of her, in the bathroom. It had only been a split second but it was long enough to burn the image in his mind.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Sasuke felt more tired than usual when he arrived home, waving off the servants who were about to attend to him as he slipped off his shoes. He wanted a drink, some sort sake for an aperitif but the mess that alcohol brought him was too much trouble. Still, he couldn't blame the liquor entirely, but it was far too convenient and available an excuse.

 

“Shall we inform Sakura-sama about your arrival?”

 

Their voices sounded meek and wary. Sasuke was sure he was radiating his irritation, though not at them (but how were they to know that).

 

“No, I’ll find her myself.”

 

Leaving his shoes at the entryway, he padded barefoot inside, steps unsure. Something gnawed at him inside when he found her, legs tucked under as she looked through albums. He couldn’t see the pictures from where he was standing, but he assumed they were filled with childhood memories. What he could see, clear as day, was her smiling, genuine and stunning and brilliant. It was a smile, he realized, that he wanted directed at him but how could that ever happen when all he’s ever consistently managed to do is put a hurt expression on her face?

.

.

.

.

 

Dinner was a curt and quiet affair, the sound of clinking silverware and porcelain filling the air. There wasn’t even a hum from Sakura, or any of the number of delighted and approving sounds she made when the food was to her liking. It was a strange sound to miss, but he had grown used to it in their weeks of marriage.

 

His ears perked when he heard something scrape the wood.

 

“I am retiring early. Please, stay behind if you wish to enjoy a drink after dinner.”

 

He could hear her stress the word drink, voice calm and steady, the only thing she said to him all day. When he looked up, she had already turned her back towards him and started to make her way out.

 

“Sakura.”

 

She froze. He could see her struggle to stay still. Her shaking shoulders betrayed her inability to stay calm and in control of herself, despite her tone.

 

“Sakura.”

 

“What?”

 

He could hear the edge in her voice and feel the cold of it. He opened his mouth but found no words coming out.

 

“I thought so.”

 

Sasuke watched helplessly, for the first time in his life. He couldn't ever remember a time he was at a loss as to what to do. He knew he said and did something stupid, he saw it in her face when he admitted that he had far too much to drink, the wine loosening his inhibitions, leading to their indiscretion.

 

And it struck him just like that, why his wife was acting the way she did. He had been such a fool, a selfish one at that. Of course she was furious at him. How could she not be, when she was trying to make the best of their circumstances and all he had been doing was treat the entire thing like it was a mistake?

 

.

.

.

.

It had been a month since then, a month of acquiescent nods, niceties, and platitudes. No one else realized the rift between them but in the privacy of their room, Sasuke could feel the all too present chill in the air. Sakura had taken to sleeping in the guest bedroom, retiring from his company as soon as she could, then was back in their bedroom seated at her vanity early in the morning before someone came to rouse them for the day.

 

In that month, everything seemed bigger, emptier. The bed looked unappealing, even when he was exhausted. The searing water from his bath couldn’t melt away the tension in his body, something inside of him wound tight near the point of breaking. If there was anything he learned in Sakura’s self-exile from their shared quarters, it was that she wore her heart on her sleeve.

 

She was just so open with her emotions, every bit of happiness, sadness, and even indignation. He remembered the pretty picture it painted when he gave her the engagement ring, belated as it was, how bright her eyes shone, her trembling hand despite her otherwise confident, amused air. She was everything he wasn't: warmth and smiles and an overflow of love and patience. It was in the vastness and solitude of their bedroom that he realized he missed her, even if he had no idea how to handle or simply just be with her.

 

He glanced at the still empty space beside him. He could see flickers of her there, knees pulled up slightly as she read a book or curled on her side as she squeezed a pillow hard enough that he thought it would burst, feathers everywhere, some floating in front of her stunned face. A small smirk lingered as he let the image stay in his mind, imagining Sakura embarrassed as she flapped her arms wildly like a headless chicken (a somewhat appropriate reaction, he thought).

 

He had to figure out what to do to fix this, but he was at his wit’s end. How on earth was he going to offer an olive branch when he couldn’t even say anything to her?

 

.

.

.

.

 

“I am sorry.”

 

Sakura stared back at him, her face neutral.

 

“It hasn’t been easy, finding out I’m suddenly to be married to someone I know nothing about. You’re in the same situation as me, I know, but I’ve been an ass about it.”

 

Sakura snorted.

 

“You’ve tried to make the best out of it while I’ve been taking out my frustrations on you, keeping my distance. I’ll work on this, on us, but I can’t say I won’t make those same mistakes again.” His voice had gone quiet, but he kept his gaze on her, watching carefully, trying to get a read on what she was thinking. He was normally very good at that, unnerving some of those who he had transacted with but Sakura? She was a mystery unto herself.

 

“I can't say this situation has made me all that happy either, but for our own sakes shouldn't we at least try to make this work? I’ve seen enough to know you're a good man at heart, though emotionally stunted.”

 

He frowned, trying to parse her words.

 

“Emotionally stunted?”

 

“Don't tell me you aren't. You have only three expressions: dour, neutral, or annoyed.”

 

He stared back at her, stunned.

 

“Oh that's a new one!” She laughed, tilting her head back, baring the smooth curve of her neck in the process.

 

All Sasuke could think about was for once, he made her laugh instead of cry.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Their relationship was far from being fixed, he knew, but at least they were starting off somewhere. They were sharing a bed again, and the distance between them was just a little bit closer, though to anyone else it still seemed just the same. Her quiet humming was back, and he even found the warm, bright, even slightly antiseptic scent about her comforting.

 

He thanked whatever gods were listening, that he had been married off to patience and warmth personified, despite having been at the receiving end of her temper. He only hoped his brother would be just as lucky, the pair of them pawns in whatever plans their father had for the Uchiha.

 

“Good night, Sasuke-kun.”

 

He turned his head slightly, schooling his features to neutral.

 

“Good night, Sakura.”

 

Just like that he wondered if this was how he was going to die, heart stuttering wildly. His vision was filled with pale pink and the greenest of greens, the kindest and softest touch he’d ever known on one cheek, and perhaps velvet and warmth on the other, her lips delicate just below his cheekbone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it was well worth the effort of writing this in Sasuke’s POV. I imagine him to be more like the older Sasuke in Boruto, where he’s more pensive and withdrawn rather than arrogant and assuming. Sakura is still the spitfire that she is and since this is a Developing Relationship sort of story, she’s incredibly insecure about how Sasuke feels because like she said, she can see he’s a good man and that she wants to make this marriage work.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Also Sasuke is so thirsty for Sakura and she is for him too but she knows this and he doesn’t realize his own attraction for Sakura. Yet. He’s very confused, poor boy~~
> 
>  
> 
> Your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is a slice of life sort of story, I’m not really following any sort of timeline and time just passes. I’ll try to make references to it now and again, as to how far into their lives we are but it’s not something I’m likely to highlight. Think of each chapter as some sort of generally self-contained story, though they’re all interrelated. Just something I thought I’d mention since I usually outline stories with a definite time aspect as well.
> 
> That being said, this is a longer chapter than I normally put out. I think it’s an important growing point for Sasuke and Sakura and I couldn’t find a good place to split it. That and I don’t think I’d be doing this chapter/ event justice if I split it up just to keep the chapter length the same as the previous ones.

Sakura leaned her chin on her hand, elbow propped up on the table, her gaze flitting from from tree to shrub to terracotta pots of flowers and herbs scattered around their garden. It wasn't much, not yet, but she had plans. She wouldn't be able to practice medicine and heal as before, but if she talked to Sasuke about it, maybe they could set up some sort of schedule. He seemed amenable to making it work between them.

 

“You look like you’re up to no good.”

 

She looked up at her husband, a smile on her face, her eyes bright and shining.

 

“I was thinking about plants.”

 

“Hn.”

 

She watched him set down a tray on the table, filled with an assortment of wagashi, a pot of tea, and two sets of ceramic cups and plates. It seemed he intended to spend time and linger rather than leave her to her own devices.

 

“Genmaicha?”

 

“Ayame-san’s son-in-law runs a wagashiya, so she thought to bring some here,” he explained, pushing the tray towards her. He picked up the pot and poured some out before setting the cup down near her. The fragrance of the tea was nutty and pleasant, a gentle heat swirling around them as the pale liquid settled in the cup.

 

Sakura nodded, picking up one of the ginkgo leaf shaped sweets. She let out a pleased sigh, sinking into her seat as she savored the anko.

 

“Have you tried some yet?”

 

“I’m not particularly fond of sweets.”

 

Sakura frowned as she leaned forward, staring at him thoughtfully.

 

“What?”

 

Wordlessly, she plucked one of the floral nerikiri and held it out for him to take.

 

“Try it. It’s not too sweet and there’s a certain savoriness to it that you might like.”

 

She watched him move, expecting Sasuke to take the confection from her hand with his own, feeling the calloused pads of his fingers brushing against hers. What she did not think he’d do, however, was dip his head downwards and biting halfway into it, her body shaking slightly at the sensation of his teeth scraping against her skin.

 

“Hn.”

 

Sasuke continued to chew thoughtfully, unperturbed.

 

All Sakura could think about was how deep and piercing his gaze had been when he straightened himself back up to seated, something dangerously, undeniably thrilling lurking just beneath the surface.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Shall we go to the market?”

 

Sasuke looked up, brow raised, pen in hand stilling over the document he was annotating. 

 

“For what?”

 

“This is a mixed agriculture and fishing town. There’s lots of fresh food here and I’ve always wanted to try my hand with them.” Sakura’s smile was small and her cheeks were pink as she held her husband’s gaze.

 

“You can cook?” There was no derision in his voice.

 

“You’re lucky I don’t have a pillow or something to throw at you here,” she huffed, eyes narrowing but glittering all the same.

 

He shook his head lightly but Sakura swore she could pick up on the undercurrents of amusement and jest in his actions.

 

“I think we’re both done for the day anyway.” He glanced over to the now almost empty pile of papers, everything they had worked on already sorted into their proper places.

 

Sakura’s smile widened, nodding enthusiastically, shoulders relaxing as she finished off the last of her work.

 

.

.

.

.

“Give me some of that. I can carry at least my own purchases you know.” Sakura tried to reach for some of the bags but Sasuke easily kept them at arm’s length from her.

 

“I’m no good at picking the right fish, meat, or vegetables anyway.”

 

If there’s anything that Sakura had learned since they made peace, it was that her husband was more demonstrative in his affections and intentions, through the smallest of ways but demonstrative nonetheless.

 

“Well, it’s just the tomatoes we’re missing now.”

 

She watched him duck his head slightly from the corner of her eyes, his ears reddening for the briefest of moments as he collected himself. She had planned the next day’s lunch in the gardens: two kinds of onigiri, okaka and tomatoes for him, umeboshi for her, and anmitsu and ice cold mugicha for dessert. 

 

“Tomatoes? I’ve got just the bunch for you then!”

 

They stopped, turning to face a young boy manning a stand that had seen much business throughout the day but still had a good amount of produce left.

 

“I’ve got lots for you to choose from: cherry, roma, grape, all kinds!” He grinned, pointing at the direction of where all the tomatoes were.

 

“You’ve certainly got quite a number of them. But, shouldn’t you be at school?” Sakura smiled, laughing as she tucked her hair behind her ear. “Where are your parents?”

 

“Today’s an off day. I help out whenever I can.” He puffed out his chest but Sakura caught the slight quiver in his tone. “My younger sister has been sick for a while now, so I told my parents I’m big enough to man the stand alone today so they can take care of her.”

 

Her heart ached, wanting to do something but nevertheless afraid to open that door. Sakura couldn’t afford to favor one over another. It had been a painful lesson to learn, but spreading herself too thin would be an affront to her main responsibilities.

 

“So, what do you say?” The boy grinned, scratching the back of his head with one hand, the other placed squarely on his hip.

 

“Which kind do you re—”

 

“How much for all of this?”

 

Sakura turned to face her husband, pupils blown wide, as she watched him crouch to meet the boy’s eyes.

 

“A-all of them?” He stammered, flustered at the sudden turn of events. “Y-you sure you can eat them all mister?”

 

“No, but the rest of our household would appreciate fresh produce, don’t you think?”

 

“Th-thanks mister!” He looked like he was restraining himself from launching into embracing Sasuke, and he had been successful too. For all of five seconds anyway.

 

Sakura smiled as she watched her husband stiffen, surprised at the sudden display of affection, heart squeezing when he returned the embrace with one arm.

 

.

.

.

.

“You’re worried, aren’t you?”

 

She looked at him over the rim of her glass, half filled with a pleasing White Zinfandel her mother had sent over while they were gone.

 

“Worried about what?”

 

“The boy.”

 

She schooled her face to neutral.

 

“His family. His  _ sister _ .”

 

She set her glass down, sighing.

 

“I know I’m not supposed to, but I can’t help it. If I show too much favor to any one person, then people might start thinking that I should be helping everyone, and then they’ll stop using the proper channels and—”

 

“Just go.”

 

Sakura stared back, confused.

 

“But I—”

 

“Go. I got his address. I had a feeling you’d want to go. You’re far too compassionate to care about these sorts of things. We’ll figure it out, maybe go when no one else is around or just make an excuse or something, I don’t know.”

 

She launched herself out from her seat and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her husband into a tight embrace. Only to pull back, her cheeks flushed a pretty pink and a shy smile on her face.

 

“Um, sorry. I didn’t know what came over me.”

 

“It’s… alright.”

 

Her eyes watched in wonder as Sasuke looked away, scratching the back of his head, the barest hint of redness on the high points of his face and the tips of his ears.

 

.

.

.

.

“Has she always been this way?” Sakura frowned, leaning back into the chair, one hand smoothing the wrinkles on the girl’s forehead. She was far too young, not even seven years old, to be this weak.

 

“She’s always been sickly. We’ve gone to many different healers and none of them have ever managed to figure it out. The best anyone could do for her is to give her medicines to soothe the symptoms.”

 

Sakura nodded, brow furrowing. She had a vague idea of what it was, but it wasn’t anything good and neither was it something she could hope to heal on her own. Perhaps if she sent a letter to Tsunade and convince her to visit, there might be a shot, but her master had always been fickle-minded. Even if she decided to come and indulge the request, there was no way of knowing that the girl would still make it, but Sakura hoped the child’s tenacity would push through. There was no harm in trying. The worst outcome of asking Tsunade was that she’d say no and they’d still be where they are, but if the older woman came, then everyone would have a reason to hope.

 

“Haru—”

 

The father coughed, pausing.

 

“Uchiha-sama, do you know what our daughter has?” His grip on his wife’s shoulders tightened, anxious.

 

“Perhaps, but only a vague sense of what it is. I don’t want you to overly worry so I hope you can trust me still even if I don’t share it with you,” she smiled sadly, turning in her seat and looking up at the parents.

 

From the corner of her eye, she watched Sasuke shift ever so slightly at his name, about to answer but holding himself back. She no longer held the Haruno name, though it was her family’s lands they were in.

 

“But someone I know may have a better idea. I will correspond with her and hope she can come to see your daughter. She has far more knowledge about this than I, and can likely bring the medicines your little girl needs. I will write to her at once.”

 

.

.

.

.

 

_ Sakura, _

 

_ I confess I would like to be there but am unable to leave due to other responsibilities. However, I can leave in a little over three weeks.  _

 

_ In the meantime, continue to treat the girl’s fever first. Given your description of her symptomatology, your initial diagnosis appears to be correct. I will bring along medicines for such an illness but I fear it will be much of the same thing, addressing the symptoms but not the sickness itself. Unfortunately, no one knows the cure for such a thing just yet and it breaks my heart to read that a child has it. _

 

_ Remember, do not give the family false hopes. Assuage their fears as best you can. _

 

_ Tsunade _

 

.

.

.

.

Until her master arrived, Sakura took it upon herself to visit the family once a week. Their household staff was more than delighted with the quality and variety of produce the family provided and had taken to buying their vegetables from them. It made it easy for Sakura to make up an excuse to go visit, mainly to buy tomatoes for her husband (and she always carried a bag of some on her way out). 

“Are you visiting them tomorrow?”

 

Sakura pivoted on her heels, twisting to face her husband.

 

“If I said yes, what would you do?”

 

“Accompany you.” His voice was quiet but his words rang loudly in her ears. “I know it means a lot to you, to take care of people. You’re meant to do that, you know.”

 

Sakura blushed, ducking her head as she turned away.

 

“I’m not… I’m not sure I can do much more for them beyond palliative care.” She started to rub the sudden chill in her upper arms away.

 

“I’m sure they appreciate it.”

 

She smiled brightly, cheeks flushing when she saw his lips quirk up ever so slightly.

 

.

.

.

.

There was a gloomy atmosphere when they arrived, the hairs on their arms and the back of their necks rising as they waited for someone to answer. The sun had started to rise, the pastel colors of dawn heavily oppressive. Sakura bit her lower lip, clenching her hands into fists and nails digging into the fleshy part of her palm as she waited. Her heart fell when the door opened, gaze falling on swollen, reddened eyes.

 

“Ah, good morning Uchiha-sama. I didn’t think we’d see you this morning.” Her voice was hoarse from overuse, her small shoulders hunched over and shaking: a mother in mourning.

 

Sakura moved, encircling her arms around the distraught woman, rubbing her back soothingly as she broke down once more. The young girl’s father appeared at the doorway, movements stiff, her brother following in his wake.

 

“Suzume passed away in her sleep. She wasn’t in pain when she left us, tired but pain free.”

 

“You have our condolences.” Sasuke extended a hand to the girl’s father, Sakura pulling away as she checked on the state of the woman in her arms.

 

“I’ll become a doctor when I grow up. I’ll work hard and become a great doctor like you, Sakura-sama!” The young boy’s voice had an edge to it, one that a child his age should never have. “To help other kids like Suzume, and their families as well. She might not have made it but she was at least the most comfortable I’ve ever seen her.”

 

“You be good, Natsu, alright? Don’t make any trouble for your parents.” Sakura crouched down, smiling, unmindful of how damp her top was.

 

Natsu nodded vigorously before pulling out a letter from his back pocket, holding it out for Sakura to take. She took it gingerly, a thin piece of paper that suddenly meant the world to her.

 

“Suzu asked me to write this down for you. It’s what she would have liked to tell you in person.”

 

“Thank you, Sakura-sama. If not for you, Suzume would have been in worse pain. At least she’s finally free from suffering.”

 

Sakura swallowed thickly as she looked up. Despite the sadness in their faces, there was gratitude in their eyes that she made their little girl’s last moments as easy as possible.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Weak kneed and exhausted, a sudden burst of warmth and strength found its way to her as Sasuke squeezed her shoulder, her husband bending slightly as he offered a hand to help her up to standing.

 

.

.

.

.

 

She surprised herself at how long she managed to hold herself together, but the minute they entered their bedroom, her knees gave way and her tears began to fall. She expected a hard landing, but was surprised at the warmth and firmness she met. Sasuke had caught her mid-fall and was twisting her around in his arms, carrying her like a princess. She curled towards his chest, her hands fisting his collar as sobs wracked through her body. She’d lost patients before, but none quite as young as Suzume.

 

“I’m… s-sorry…” she hiccuped, her body starting to slacken against him.

 

“Don’t be. You were only trying to help.” He sat down at the edge of their bed and settled her on his lap, tightening his embrace as he breathed in the floral notes of her shampoo.

 

Sakura looked up, peering at him through swollen, half-lidded eyes and wet lashes. There was a softness to his gaze as he returned her look, and she found herself tilting her head downwards, watching curiously as he lifted his head in turn. One hand was on her hip, steadying her, the other moving to pluck her hairpin away, releasing the tension there, and cradling the back of her head.

 

“I…”

 

Her grip on his shirt loosened but she held onto him just the same. Eyes heavy and falling shut, she pressed her lips shyly against his. She expected him to push her away, to tell her not now or maybe even not ever.

 

She didn’t expect him to return her kiss, tentative like hers, but soft and sweet just the same.

 

.

.

.

.

 

_ Thank you, Sakura-sama, for taking care of me. _

 

_ I love you. _

 

_ Suzume _

 

.

.

.

.

 

_ Shishou, _

 

_ I am heartbroken to tell you that the little girl has passed away yesterday. The invitation is still open for you to come if you wish, but I understand if you do not want to make the trip. I am sorry for having wasted your time. _

 

_ Your faithful student, _

_ Sakura _

 

.

.

.

.

_ You have never, and will never, wasted my time, Sakura. I will see you in a few days. If anything, I should at least like to meet your husband and perhaps even strike the holiest of fears in him. _

 

_ Tsunade _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF I MADE ANY OF YOU SAD I’M SORRY. If it’s any consolation, I was dying as I wrote this chapter orz But I need this Big Sad for them to grow together orz
> 
> Now that scene where Sasuke hugs the kid might be a bit OOC, but honestly my headcanon is that he’s thoughtful and considerate but may not always show it in the right way. He thought his distancing himself from Sakura was for the better, because she didn’t really want to be in this marriage either, but was told otherwise. So, while he’s probably not going to initiate anything, I don’t think it’s too far-fetched to think he’d react kindly to the kid.
> 
> As for Sakura worrying about being seen as having favorites, I personally think it’s a legitimate concern, just because they’re meant to be as impartial as they can and have the people course things through the proper channels. While Sakura doesn’t necessarily think people would automatically try to take advantage of her kindness and knowledge, she also knows that not everyone has a heart of gold and there are people who think of themselves and might complain that if one person got a certain benefit and they didn’t. Ah the intricacies of politics, knowledge, and power.
> 
> Also, that end 👀👀👀 ~~is this the beginning of why this fic is rated M?~~
> 
> Your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out, I’m wholly incapable of making sure that I keep to just over 1k words. In any case, future chapters will be as long or as short as they need to be, but I won’t be inundating you with so many scenes. It really depends on the aims of the chapter, I feel, and where’s a good place to end it. That being said, please enjoy <3

There’s a frenetic energy running through her that Sakura hadn’t felt in a long time. Her day had been almost entirely accounted for when she was learning medicine with Tsunade, one of the two that the great Senju doctor had deemed worthy to be her apprentice. After she had finished, her life had started to slow and settle down, still dealing with important things but not quite so urgent that she had to memorize every last word in all the books handed to her. Still, she wouldn’t have traded her experience with Tsunade for anything else in the world. Sakura loved the woman like a second mother, and it was always a joy to see her. It wasn’t unexpected that she’d be running around the house: making sure their pantry was stocked, the linens were freshly laundered, and the pillows fluffed and ready. 

 

“You’ll trip over something if you don’t slow down.” His voice was even as he reached up on the bookshelf for the one he had been reading lately, about meditation and swordplay that his in-laws had gifted him.

 

“Shishou likes everything just so.” Sakura continued pacing around their room. She wasn’t really looking for anything, just trying to work off the nervous energy that was bubbling under her skin. She hadn’t seen Tsunade in a few years, having invited her master to the wedding but the older woman unable to go.

 

“Hn.”

 

Sakura made a quick turn, looking down at the pristine wooden floor as she stepped forward, suddenly colliding into something warm and solid. It was déjà vu, this sense of almost falling, everything in slow motion until she felt an arm around her waist steadying her.

 

“I told you to slow down and be careful.” He frowned slightly, admonishing her.

 

“Sorry. I’m just really nervous.” She laughed, hands moving up along his torso and resting on his chest.

 

“I can see that.”

 

Pink dusted her cheeks when she realized that Sasuke was making no move to let her go, but she wasn’t trying to gently push him away either.

 

“Th-thank you. For catching me.”

 

He nodded slowly, his grip on her tightening ever so slightly before relaxing, his hand still on her hip. She felt something start to warm and twist inside of her as she continued to stare at the angles of her husband’s face and how his eyes seemed to focus entirely on her.

 

.

.

.

.

“Shishou!” Sakura ran up to the older woman excitedly, launching herself at Tsunade for a fierce hug. Though the circumstances of their reunion wasn’t pleasant, it had always been a joy for Sakura to spend time with Tsunade. The Senju healer was stern, but it was always out of a sense of love and duty, and she cared for Sakura a great deal.

 

“You look good, Sakura. I’m glad to see married life has treated you well.” Tsunade smiled putting her hands on Sakura’s shoulders, her expression proud. “And this is your husband behind you, I assume?”

 

She nodded, turning to walk over to him. The tips of her fingers grazed his sleeves, her eyes focusing on his profile. If he had been nervous at all to meet Senju Tsunade, and he might have been (her fearsome reputation preceding her wherever she went), he didn’t show it.

 

He made sure to be well dressed and presentable, his dark kimono sharp and neatly pressed. Still, Tsunade’s eyes narrowed at his appearance, her lips pressed into a thin line as she gave him a once over. There were far better choices for Sakura’s partner, she’d much rather she be married to a Hyuuga boy but she supposed Kizashi and Mebuki did the best they could. The Uchiha were powerful, their lands closer, and there were immediate benefits in the marriage of their children.

 

“I hope your trip was uneventful, Tsunade-sama.” His bow was nothing short of graceful and noble, ingrained in him by his father and his mother, his posture impeccable.

 

“You can say that, I suppose.”

 

“Shishou!” Sakura tugged at the older woman’s sleeves.

 

“He has manners, it seems, but he hasn’t proven himself yet Sakura. You’re the daughter I never had,” she chided, looking fondly at her former student. She barely spared Sasuke a second look when she strode past him into the house. Sakura winced as she watched.

 

“I’m sorry,” she murmured, walking up to her husband, her hand wavering as she debated whether to touch him or not.

 

“Don’t be. There’s long been animosity between the Senju and the Uchiha anyway,” he replied, turning to watch Tsunade’s retreating back. Unconsciously, he reached out behind him and grabbed her hand.

 

Smiling, Sakura stepped closer, the hem of her kimono brushing quietly on the ground.

 

.

.

.

.

Sakura took the tray from one of the servants, filled with freshly cooked snacks, as she made her way to the low table by the engawa. The lower floor of the estate was more traditional, with its rooms separated by sliding doors and the engawa that made up more than half of the perimeter. The servants quarters were built in the traditional style as well, to their liking. The upper floor where their private rooms were much more modern with the plush beds and thicker walls (much to Sakura’s embarrassment when her parents smiled knowingly at her once when they were discussing potential marriage partners).

 

“Mebuki has excellent taste.” Tsunade continued looking at the garden, visibly pleased at the mix of decorative and medicinal plants and trees all around. It wasn’t much, but it had the basics. “But your garden is small. I suppose you’re looking for a place to set up a greenhouse of some sort?”

 

“This is a farming town so I don’t want to take away anything someone might use for their livelihood.” She set down the tray and sat on the other side of the table, patting the wood to get Tsunade’s attention. “That being said, I have inquired if there’s any such area I can use to grow medicinal plants and there appears to be some promising leads. Enough about that. We’re not here to talk business. I brought some refreshments that you might enjoy after your trip here.”

 

On the table were sweet soy and sake glazed chicken breasts, cut into bite sized pieces, some extra, thinned out glaze in a small bowl on the side. There was a sake set: a small white bottle painted with cherry blossoms and paper fans and a matching cup already filled and overflowing into a masu. On the other side of the tray, nearer Sakura, there was anmitsu and a pot of freshly brewed sencha.

 

“Did you choose this? It goes well with the chicken.” Tsunade set down her chopsticks as she savored the last traces of the glaze, washing it down with the rice wine, a junmai daiginjo. 

 

“I’m not one for sake but Sasuke-kun’s family is, so I asked him for some recommendations.”

 

The blonde raised her brow, amused, as she took another sip, a pleasant buzz and warmth developing. Perhaps the Uchiha boy was better than he appeared to be.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Whenever he trained, Sasuke’s mind always blocked out everything as he moved from one form to another. It’s no different with Tsunade around, the young man ignoring her presence as he raised his bokken and let it fall gracefully and sharply as he practiced his jogeburi. He continued practicing even as she moved to stand in front of him, eyes focused as the wooden sword sliced through the air, the tip barely an inch away from Tsunade’s face. For a moment, he kept still, not a single muscle twitching under the strain of the ending stance of his swing.

 

“Is there anything I can do for you?” He continued his jogeburi, undeterred.

 

“Spar with me.” It was not a request. “I want to see what you’re made of.”

 

He glanced down at her hands, Tsunade unarmed.

 

“There are bokken and shinai on the rack.” He pointed to the wall with his chin.

 

“Bare hands,” she corrected, crossing her arms as she stared back at him unflinchingly. His brow rose before nodding, turning around to place his bokken on the uppermost slot. It had been worn down smooth, knicks along the edges like he’d been using it for practice swordplay for years.

 

When he came back, he slid easily into a practiced stance, form well rounded and balanced. He watched Tsunade’s lips quirk into a small, amused smile as she readied herself as well.

 

“If any part of your body, save the soles of your feet, touches the ground, it's your loss. We’ll spar for the next thirty minutes and see who has the most number of wins at the end.”

 

Sasuke nodded, eyes narrowing as he started to watch for any sign of movement or intention from Sakura’s master. He had heard many things about her, not only her knowledge in the medical arts but her otherworldly martial skills as well. He hadn't seen Sakura fight but he imagined she’d put up a hell of one. Perhaps next time, he’d ask her to join him. It was a thought quickly filed away when Tsunade lunged at him, Sasuke barely managing to dodge it in time.

 

“Are you looking down on me, boy?” Tsunade sneered, her frown deep and menacing.

 

“I was just thinking of what you might have taught Sakura in fighting,” he replied, catching his balance as he refocused. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel a frisson of danger (fear? intimidation?) while facing Tsunade.

 

“Wouldn't you like to know.” Her eyes shone.

 

With that, they launched themselves towards each other, arm pulling back as they prepared to drive fists, grapple, swing legs and arms wildly, do everything to notch as many wins as they could in the time allotted.

 

.

.

.

.

Sasuke would also be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised when after each of his losses (though he also had a number of wins himself), Tsunade extended her hand out to him. He offered her the same courtesy when she fell, the Senju doctor taking it each time like he did with her outstretched hand.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“What did you do that you have all these bruises starting to form?” Sakura admonished, settling herself behind her husband on their bed, placing newly opened jars on her lap. “Don’t you usually practice with your bokken or a shinai? These look like someone punched you.”

 

“Someone did.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, steeling himself as he felt Sakura’s too warm, too smooth and too gentle hands start to work the medicine deep into his injuries. He wasn’t sure whether he was feeling pain from the bruises being pressed or heat seeping into his skin as she touched him with innocent and professional intentions, his mind wandering into inappropriate territory.

 

“One of the captains of the guard?” She leaned forward just a little, her breath fanning across his upper back. Her eyes watched in fascination as she saw goosebumps form, the fine, peach fuzz starting to rise.

 

“No, Tsunade-sama.”

 

Sakura’s hands stilled, pressing against a bruise just under his ribs. This time, Sasuke couldn’t help but wince, the pressure a bit much on already sensitive skin.

 

“Oh! I’m sorry.” She scooted closer, scant inches between their bodies as she started to work once more.

 

He wasn’t sure Sakura’s hands could be any gentler or softer already, the cold salves quickly warming as she worked them into his skin.

 

“How was it, sparring with Shishou? I’ve done it before and it’s… an experience to say the least.” She let herself grow slack, pressing her forehead against his shoulder, her hands never once letting up even though she was starting to be a little more absentminded in her movements. It was relaxing, for some reason, treating her husband, Sasuke allowing her to touch him.

 

He hummed softly, closing his eyes as he felt himself let go and lean into the care of her hands.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“For what?” She angled her head slightly, her lips almost brushing his skin.

 

“For this. You didn’t need to. I could have applied the medicine myself.”

 

She laughed, shaking her head, lifting it to settle her chin on the crook of his shoulder. Sakura’s mind is far too buzzed and warm from the intimacy of the moment to even register the split second stiffening of Sasuke’s muscles before they eased back into relaxation. Feeling bold, she wraps her arms loosely around his waist, her eyes fluttering shut.

 

“Maybe, but there are spots you can’t reach,” she chided gently.

 

“Aa.” He covered her hands with his own, savoring the feel of her against him.

 

They’re far too absorbed into each other and deep in their own world that they didn’t notice their bedroom door close, a smiling Tsunade making her way back to the room Sakura so painstakingly and lovingly prepared.

 

.

.

.

.

“I hope it won’t be years, the next time we meet, Shishou.” Sakura regarded her master with a sad smile. “This past weekend was too short.”

 

Tsunade snorted, reaching out to place a hand on Sakura’s head as she eyed Sasuke.

 

“I don’t think your husband would agree. I’ve given him a thorough beatdown everyday since arriving.” She grinned wolfishly. “Though I have to say he makes for a good sparring partner. I haven’t gotten to let go like that in a long time.”

 

“Safe travels back home, Tsunade-sama.” He stretched out his hand towards her. She didn’t hesitate in accepting it, grip firm.

 

“By the way, that sake you brought out the first day, where did you get it?”

 

“From Sasuke-kun’s family. They gave us some, as part of their wedding gifts,” Sakura chirped, shifting forward slightly.

 

“I will send word to my brother to send some barrels to you.”

 

“I like your husband, Sakura. I’ll send my regards to Kizashi and Mebuki for choosing well.” 

 

Tsunade’s smile was wide and genuine, and it made Sakura’s heart tighten with emotion at the sight of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I’ve given you diabetes, I am sorry ~~_I’m actually really not, *whistles surreptitiously*_~~
> 
> I’m no sake expert, haven’t even found any I actually like, but [this site](http://tasteofsake-hk.com/pairing.html) says that a junmai daiginjo sake pairs well with chicken breast, especially something with sweet ingredients.
> 
> Your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve uh, gotten trapped by FE3H and writing for that fandom xD I haven’t forgotten this though so don’t worry! It’s just that updates for this will become much slower. Hopefully I’ll still be able to post at least once a month :) Thank you for your patience and please do enjoy chapter 9 <3

Sakura wasn’t sure how this happened, with her pressed up against a wall, her husband’s body flushed (deliciously she might add) completely with hers, one of his broad, sword-calloused hands splayed against the side of her head, the other pressing against the small of her back to push them even closer, his mouth slotted against hers as his tongue probed gently inside of hers. Her knees were weak and her head was swimming, her hands balling the collar of his suit jacket in a vain attempt to steady herself. He was far far  _ far _ too good at this and she could tell by his smirk against her lips that he knew.

 

.

.

.

.

Kizashi and Mebuki watched as Sasuke helped Sakura down from the carriage, watching how his hands lingered on hers and the shy, secret smiles on their faces. It had been a few months since their wedding, spring having given way to summer. Though hot, it was, thankfully, still much milder than the sweltering heat in the Uchiha lands.

 

“I trust your trip back was uneventful?” Kizashi offered his hand, Sasuke taking it with a firm grip.

 

“Aa.” He nodded, Sakura beaming at the initiative he was showing at speaking with her parents. “Sakura told me this is an annual affair?” 

 

“We thought it would be a good opportunity for you to mingle with the heirs of our current vassals,” Kizashi explained, tucking his hands inside his sleeves. “Why don’t you go upstairs to your room. I’m sure you both must be tired.”

 

Smiling sweetly to her parents, Sakura kissed them on their cheeks before taking her husband’s hand, leading him inside and upstairs to her, their, room.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Dinner was a quiet affair, filled with Kizashi’s booming laughter, Mebuki’s and Sakura’s amused smiles, and Sasuke’s quiet nods. The Harunos were a much more expressive group than the Uchihas, though it wasn’t a very high bar to begin with. She watched her husband from the corner of her eye, his shoulders relaxed and his eyes warm and soft as they continued to listen to her father regale them with stories of his former soldier days.

 

This was a far different setting compared to when they first met, the setting much more intimate and cozy. Sakura leaned back, watching her father’s wild arm gestures as she tucked her hair behind her ear, the two rings on her finger catching the light and sparkling gently.

 

.

.

.

.

“Sasuke-kun?” Sakura’s head poked out from the bathroom door.

 

He looked up, setting down his book on the side table. Time flew by quickly, the pair of them falling asleep almost immediately after climbing into bed, most of the day having been spent primping and preening for the evening’s dinner.

 

“Can you um.” She paused, trying to gather herself. They had grown closer, but her husband was a beautiful, beautiful man. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t affected by how he looked but, more importantly, how he looked at her: half-lidded eyes, a heated gaze, and slightly parted lips. It made her squirm. “Can you um…”

 

“Yes?”

 

Sakura tried to suppress her shiver. In the middle of her internal panicking, she hadn’t noticed that he had already walked up behind her, his breath fanning gently against her exposed nape.

 

“Could you um…” she stammered, eyes cast downward as she tried to tamp down her blush.

 

Sasuke hummed, one hand trailing down her exposed back, stopping and fiddling with the clasp of her bra like he was studying it, before continuing back down to the end of her dress’s zipper.

 

“Could you…” Sakura’s voice had grown soft, her head dizzy as she tried to stabilize herself somehow. She stiffened slightly when she heard the teeth of the zippers starting to snap together, Sasuke’s touch still slow and deliberate. She never pegged him to be the playful, heated type, but apparently she was wrong. When the zipper was all the way up, she expected his hand to pull back, not for his thumb to idle on the soft spot at the base of her skull.

 

“There.” Sasuke stepped back and admired the back of his wife, the red of her dress deep and stark against her porcelain skin. The thick straps sat precisely at the edge of her shoulders, the square neckline dipping low enough to tease at her cleavage, the hem of the figure hugging dress just at the tops of her knees. “You look beautiful.”

 

Sakura’s breath hitched at his low and husky voice. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she turned on her heels, modest strappy stilettos, and smoothed down the lapels of his suit jacket, a smart blue black, a white dress shirt, a deep blue polka dotted tie, and a pair of tan monk strap shoes.

 

“You look handsome yourself,” Sakura managed to say. She watched as Sasuke opened his mouth to say something in reply but a sharp knock and a maid calling out their names had interrupted.

 

“Shall we?” Sasuke offered his arm to her, taking a step back.

 

She smiled, leaning slightly into him as they made their way to the garden.

 

.

.

.

.

“You tired yet?” Sakura smiled sympathetically, handing him a goblet of ice water. It had been an entire evening of finger foods, wine, and introducing her husband to all of her father’s vassals and their heirs. Small talk, or any kind of talk for that matter, was never Sasuke’s thing.

 

“I’m more than ready for this thing to end,” he groused but took the glass from Sakura gratefully.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s only a little bit longer.” She patted the back of his hand before rubbing her bare arms. It was the summer solstice, the sun finally starting to set, but nights could still be cool in the Haruno lands. She watched as Sasuke’s gaze fell to her arms, his brow furrowing.

 

“Feeling cold?”

 

“A little, but nothing I can’t handle.” Sakura smiled weakly.

 

Sasuke shrugged off his suit jacket and draped it over her shoulders, wrapping one arm around her as he gently coaxed her to follow him.

 

“Come on, I think we can call it a night. There aren’t that many people left and we’ve already met everyone already right?”

 

Sakura nodded, head spinning once more as she felt herself enveloped by Sasuke.

 

.

.

.

.

Her gaze fell to her husband’s lips, kiss swollen and red. She imagined hers looked much the same.

 

“Sasu—”

 

He cut her off, kissing her as his hands moved along the sides of her body, squeezing her backside briefly, before running along the backs of her thighs and guiding them to wrap around his waist. As he started to move back, Sakura leaned forward into him, her arms wrapping around his neck to steady herself, the sound of seams tearing loud in the silence of their room.

 

“My dress…” she mumbled between kisses, half-heartedly complaining.

 

Sasuke managed to maneuver them quickly to the edge of their bed, sitting himself down at the edge of it as he pushed the hem of the red fabric to rest on her waist.

 

“Too much of it, I think,” he murmured, pulling away. “Was too tight anyway.”

 

She hit him playfully on the chest as she rearranged herself to straddle his lap better, knees digging into their mattress.

 

“No one should ever see you like this,” he grumbled, one hand steadying her, the other reaching up to the zipper pull. He nipped the curve of her breast before pressing the flat of his tongue against it, tasting her skin. He felt her knees shake beside him.

 

“Sasuke…”

 

He looked up, her eyes having darkened to a deep green.

 

“Arms up.”

 

Sakura raised them obediently, Sasuke pushing the slightly stretchy fabric over her head and dropping it to the floor.

 

“Beautiful. You are absolutely beautiful.”

 

She blushed, her entire body red from the alcohol and his words.

 

“Did you wear that, knowing what you do to me?” Sasuke asked quietly, urging her back down on his lap and pushing her against him.

 

She hummed, undoing his tie and starting pop off the buttons of his dress shirt, her mouth latching on to the soft spot behind his ear. She could feel him starting to harden.

 

“Fuck Sakura. No one should ever see you like that but me.”

 

She squirmed, trying to get some friction between her legs she couldn’t, Sasuke’s own pushing her knees too far apart.

 

“Hey Sasuke?” Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder, tilting her head to face him.

 

“Hmm?” He undid the clasp of her bra, the lacy black thing staying put only because she was pressing her chest flat against his.

 

“Do you um…” She looked down bashfully, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. “Do you lo—”

 

“Yes.”

 

Her eyes widened.

 

“Since when?”

 

“Ever since our wedding I think.”

 

If she hadn’t already been seated (on his lap), Sakura would have fallen to the floor.

 

“I know I had a funny way of showing it, but I thought it was for the best that I distanced myself from you.”

 

Sakura peeled herself off of him, letting her bra fall away.

 

“I think you’re entirely too dressed for this endeavour, husband mine.” She smiled softly, untucking his shirt and pushing it and his suit jacket off his shoulders. “We should probably do something about that.”

 

.

.

.

.

They made love all evening, crumpling into a pile of exhaustion and sweaty bodies at the end like they were trying to make up for lost time. She could hear him say her name like a prayer, kissing love into her skin and apologies to her ears. She could see stars behind her eyelids with each snap of their hips, her back arching completely off the bed and her mouth falling open in a soundless scream.

 

“I love you, Sakura. I’m sorry it took me so long to say it.” It was the last thing she heard.

 

“I love you too, Sasuke.” It was the last thing she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured it was high time for (more than) a kiss ;) Also leave it to Sasuke to remind us all he’s um, a hot-blooded young man :v _*coughs*_ And, BET YOU GUYS DIDN’T EXPECT THAT END HUH (they bang)
> 
> [This](https://www.asos.com/us/vesper/vesper-square-neck-pencil-dress-in-red/prd/9564304?affid=10607&transaction_id=102af8a66ac7af39c07771e0feabb7&pubref=1023) is Sakura’s dress and [this](http://nextluxury.com/wp-content/uploads/business-professional-navy-blue-suit-brown-shoes-styles-for-men.jpg) is Sasuke’s suit. Since the Harunos are more westernized than the Uchiha, they don’t always wear traditional Japanese clothes for events with any hint of formality. That and Sasuke in a suit lets him do the thing that he did, something he certainly couldn’t have if they were wearing kimono ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> Your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I celebrate it… Merry Christmas to everyone of you! I wouldn’t be motivated to continue writing this story if not for you guys. I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Moments in time after their arrival back home. I really love exploring the dynamic between these two, from how tentative it all was then suddenly this. I really do believe they’re the type to be _slowly, at first, then all at once_

Starting that first time, they had become insatiable. Nearly every waking moment they had alone was spent pressed up against each other like they were making up for lost time (and they were). The dam had broken and the overflow of feelings had been far too much. Sakura knew that her husband wasn’t the most talkative and it had made her insecure but his actions spoke louder than he ever did. She smiled softly, touching the soft spot behind her ear, his favorite. It was always covered, no matter how she decided to fix her hair, but they knew it was there, like a dirty little secret (and oh how dirty it was).

 

“Go back to sleep,” he mumbled, pulling her close and turned Sakura on her side, burying his face between her breasts, kissing and nipping gently. There would be light marks in the morning.

 

She hummed softly, combing his hair with her fingers, gently undoing the tangles, the soft moonlight filtering in through the curtains, making sure her husband’s breathing was even before she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

 

.

.

.

.

Sakura squirmed, laughing as her head tipped back against his shoulder, feet dangling and toes barely brushing the hardwood floors.

 

“Sasuke-kun!” She couldn’t recognize her own voice, it was half a wheeze, half an admonishment, but she could hear the love and affection bleed through it. Oh she was in love, truly, madly, deeply. She wasn’t sure what made everything change, like there was a sudden shift in the air and suddenly it felt right, but she was more than happy that it happened.

 

“Mm?” He pressed a kiss on that soft spot behind her ear.

 

“Put me down!” She struggled, laughing still, as she tried to push down on his strong arms. His grip only tightened in response. Her heart lurched in her chest and it sunk back down when she felt him finally relent. Her feet were flat on the floor now but she was still in his arms.

 

“What’s up?” She turned in his embrace, leaning back a little to meet his eyes. She’d learned to read him a little bit better more and more each day but that didn’t make the twisting feeling in her stomach go away.

 

“Nothing,” he murmured quietly before dipping his head and stealing a kiss. “Nothing at all.”

 

.

.

.

.

 

He felt the heat and tension in his body dissipate with every down swing of his bokken and the deep inhale of oxygen revitalizing as he raised his wooden sword over his head. His mind was  _ Sakura, Sakura, Sakura _ and he couldn’t get her sweet smile out of it, the endless green of her eyes, the warmth of her touch, the crisp, clean, faintly floral scent of her cologne.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“It’s the first fruits. Otou-san had started the groundwork and this town had been one of the pilot sites.” Sakura was excited, a thrum of something vibrant inside of her, as she brought a fresh pot of something steaming. There was a bitter, roasted scent in the air, different from tea but soothing and appetizing just the same. “It’s coffee. I’m not sure if you take it black but I have milk and sugar.”

 

She poured two half cups, one for each of them, as she continued to explain the work her father, Akio, and the mayors of the other pilot sites had done. It took fifteen years for the trees to bear fruit, the rest of the time spent learning the proper techniques of caring for, harvesting, and roasting the beans. It was expensive, being an imported product, but with the slow and careful introduction of the plant into Haruno lands, perhaps they could one day develop their own cultivar and industry.

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon discussing future plans for their fledgling coffee farm, Sakura’s heart growing fuzzier and warmer every time he referred to Haruno as theirs.

 

.

.

.

.

“Good?” Her voice was whisper soft as she pressed her ear against his chest, a thin sheen of sweat on both their bodies. It was her first time on top, but she wanted to try, all embarrassment melting when Sasuke coaxed her onto his lap and did nothing more than steady her. She wanted to see her husband beneath her, feel his hands grip her waist tightly as she moved up and down, give him a withering glare with a smile on her face every time he tried to flip her on her back and drive into her (he aimed to please, after all).

 

Sasuke didn’t speak, opting instead to cradle the back of her head, fingers weaving themselves into her soft soft hair, as he pulled her into a kiss, chaste and full of love. Pulling back, a mischievous gleam settled in his eyes, his lips quirked up into a smirk as he flipped her over, Sakura’s eyes wide and dilated in the dark.

 

“I’d like to return the favor,” he husked, voice low and dark and wanting, his knee nudging her legs.

 

She let them fall open easily, her arms loose around his neck. Her eyes were half-lidded, her mouth falling open then closing shut as she considered her husband in the soft moonlight.

 

“ _ Please. _ ”

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Thank you…” Sakura wheezed, eyes red and tear rimmed, her body heaving.

 

“In sickness and in health.” Sasuke kept rubbing soothing circles on her back.

 

She smiled, briefly, before feeling something rise up from her stomach, barely having enough time to turn and face the toilet. It had been a few days since she started throwing up in the mornings.

 

“I might be coming down with something,” she murmured quietly, tired, pressing a hand to her stomach lightly to try and ease her nausea. “Can you go to the kitchen and ask them to make some ginger tea?”

 

“I’ll run you a bath after.” He brushed her sweaty, matted hair away from her forehead.

 

She closed the lid on the toilet and leaned her cheek on the cool ceramic, thankful for the respite. Sakura’s eyes fell halfway when Sasuke kissed the crown of her head and said he’d be back soon.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Sakura locked the bathroom door and pressed her body against it. Her head was spinning. She was late and she’d never been before. It was starting to make sense. The nausea in the mornings, the frequent bathroom breaks, the persistent, mild headaches, the tiredness, the recent tenderness of her breasts. It didn't help any that they were always on each other, her traitor of a mind supplying (not so) helpful images of the planes of his body fitting in perfectly with the curves of hers, his heated gaze, how he didn’t stop rocking into her through her orgasm, and his thoughtfulness as he kept his weight off of her instead of dropping down.

 

They didn't even talk about children. She had gotten too carried away by the suddenness and burning passion of their intimacy that they had no form of protection, by way of pulling out or drinking a special blend of tea. Sakura thought of his stillness when he spilled inside of her, her name on his lips like it was a benediction.

 

.

.

.

.

 

How was she going to tell her husband that, though she remained unsure, she was carrying his baby?

 

“You’re what now?”

 

Sakura jumped in her seat, eyes wide as she turned around to face Sasuke.

 

“D-did I say that out loud?”

 

“About how you’re going to tell me that you’re carrying my child?”

 

She was relieved his voice was even and his expression warm, posture slacking as he crossed the distance from the door to their bedroom to her vanity.

 

“Since when did you know?”

 

“This morning, after I threw up again. I connected the dots,” she confessed quietly, eyes widening when he knelt down in front of her. “W-what are you doing?”

 

Sakura squirmed, trying not to laugh, as Sasuke pressed a kiss to her stomach.

 

“Don’t make trouble for your Mama now, you hear me?” he whispered, his lips tilting up in the smallest of smiles.

 

She felt her heart grow at his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s August towards the end of this chapter! Since Sarada was born in March, it’s likely she was conceived in June and we all know the last chapter was set during the summer solstice (June 21) so it all lines up! 👀👀👀
> 
> Also, I was possessed by the idea of additional SS kids and how they should have one kid born per season so… I thought [of them](https://isananna.tumblr.com/post/189808669371/fealty-and-fidelity-hc) and of course they all have S names :v
> 
> See you all in the new year!
> 
> Your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how Fugaku told them to visit in the fall?

_ Otou-san, Okaa-san, _

 

_ Sasuke-kun insists I don’t travel to you, even if the distance is short. My stomach gets unsettled easily, after all. Don’t worry, I write bearing good news. It seems we have been blessed with a child, not even half a year into marriage. I beg you please keep it to yourselves for now. Other than you, we are informing only Sasuke-kun’s parents and brother. We wish for it to be our secret to keep until we are no longer able to hide it. _

 

_ All our love, _

_ Sakura, Sasuke, and Sweet Pea _

 

.

.

.

.

_ Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, Onii-sama, _

 

_ Regarding the Autumn Equinox, we are unsure if we can make it. Sakura’s stomach has been rather sensitive, as of late. We write to inform you that she is pregnant. We are keeping it close to the chest and informing only you and Sakura’s parents. We will write back as soon as we are given clearance to travel. _

 

_ Sasuke _

 

Tucked inside was a sealed note, addressed to Mikoto and Itachi. Fugaku huffed but gave it to them nonetheless, more than pleased with the developments.

 

_ Kaa-san, Nii-san, _

 

_ Sakura is excited to see you both. As am I. We hope we can arrive for the Autumn Equinox Moon Viewing. _

 

_ Sasuke, Sakura, and Sweet Pea _

 

_ P.S. I am told that’s how big the baby should be, as of the writing of this letter. We are calling it Sweet Pea for now. _

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Sakura-sama should be fine for travel. You may want to take a slower pace but otherwise, I don’t see why she can’t make the trip to Uchiha.” The doctor stood up straight, smiling gently as she clasped her hands in front. “I believe there is a more scenic route to your ancestral home? The roads should be easy and there are enough inns along the way.”

 

“Are you sure, sensei?” Sasuke’s eyes narrowed as his arms crossed.

 

“Please, Sasuke-kun. I’m pregnant, not fragile.” Sakura smiled, though mildly and fondly exasperated, cradling her growing belly. Her morning sickness always left her weak, but it was nothing ginger tea couldn’t soothe.

 

“What about her meals? Shouldn’t they still be small but frequent? How can we ensure that if we’re traveling?” Sasuke placed his hand on Sakura’s upper back, as though trying to placate his own feelings.

 

“The worst of it has passed I think. Sakura-sama says she’s not been throwing up as much these days.” She looked at the mother-to-be expectantly, her eyes crinkling slightly. “If it’s any consolation, my own pregnancies seemed to be very similar to Sakura-sama’s and after the worst days of morning sickness, it suddenly up and vanished.”

 

Sasuke frowned, not so much out of disbelief but complete and utter concern.

 

“I’ll be fine. We’ll take precautions. We’ll leave a week in advance and we should arrive in midafternoon, two days before the Autumn Equinox festivities.” Sakura patted her husband’s arm gently. 

 

He huffed but nodded slowly.

 

“Prepare the list of things we’ll need to take into consideration for our travels. Both to and from Uchiha,” Sasuke instructed, turning to face Sakura’s doctor. “Leave no stone unturned.”

 

“As you wish, Sasuke-sama.” She bowed before leaving.

 

“You’d think you’re the one pregnant,” Sakura teased, looking up from her seat.

 

Sasuke shrugged, bending low to kiss her temple.

 

She smiled warmly, eyes closing, as she remembered her doctor’s words. Sakura was lucky to have such an involved husband.

 

.

.

.

.

 

There was a different sort of beauty that the Uchiha lands had. While Haruno was full of lush greens and seasides, Uchiha was all forests and mountains. It was mostly landlocked, their raw materials lumber and metal where Haruno had plants, fish, and meat. They were strength, power, and industry to Haruno’s compassion and domesticity. Their alliance made perfect sense, balancing out each other’s strengths and weaknesses.

 

“Careful,” Sasuke murmured, gripping Sakura’s had a little more tightly as he helped her down the carriage.

 

“Thank you,” she replied, equally as softly, squeezing his hand in return. It almost felt like they were about to kiss when they heard a coughing noise, the pair of them straightening but their hands never pulling away from each other.

 

“I was told you and your entourage had arrived. I am sorry I interrupted such a sweet moment.” Itachi smirked, his arms crossed and tucked inside his sleeves as he approached. “It is good to see you both.”

 

“Nii-san.” Sasuke nodded his head in acknowledgement, reaching out to shake his brother’s hand but instead getting pulled into a one-armed hug. 

 

“How’s Sweet Pea?” Itachi turned to face Sakura, letting go of Sasuke but keeping an arm slung around his shoulders.

 

“More like a plum now actually.” Sakura smiled softly, her gaze falling on her slightly growing belly. It wasn’t much, not yet anyway, but they knew. Mebuki had taken to visiting them more often, for the weekend once every couple of weeks, and she fussed all excited and happy, regaling them with stories of her own pregnancy with Sakura. Her stomach had been flat for such a long time, prompting concern from her and her doctors, but it suddenly swelled and everything was smooth sailing after that.

 

“How was your trip?” He leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek before sweeping his other hand to point vaguely behind him. “Kaa-san is in the kitchen, overseeing the preparation of this afternoon’s snacks. She told me to lead you to the parlor. They’ll settle your things down in Sasuke’s old room.”

 

“Largely uneventful, thankfully. I’ve had the most delicious roasted sweet potato in our inn this morning,” Sakura chirped, following her brother-in-law. She felt Sasuke’s hand on the small of her back, gently guiding her where to go, her eyes trained on the imposing uchiwa on Itachi’s back.

 

They were led to a small, private patio, Sakura’s gaze wandering as she took in the foliage. There was a path that led deeper into the gardens, a small wooden gate in the middle of pristine hedges. There was some sort of roof as well, perhaps a greenhouse. Maybe she could get Sasuke to humor her and show her around. When they reached a table set for four (unsurprisingly Fugaku was nowhere to be found), Mikoto came out with a warm and genteel smile, two maids behind her with refreshments.

 

There was an assortment of autumn themed wagashi on a platter, the bright colors of the season on display. On the other tray was plain ceramic tea set, steam gently wafting from the spout of the pot and plates and kuromoji off to the side.

 

“I thought you’d like to have some food after your trip.” Mikoto kissed Sasuke on the cheek before turning to Sakura. “You, my dear, are glowing. I hope the baby isn’t giving you any trouble.”

 

“Morning sickness, some difficulty keeping food down but it’s passed,” Sakura admitted shyly, bowing slightly in greeting.

 

“None of that now. You’re family and you’re pregnant with my granddaughter,” Mikoto huffed, taking Sakura in her arms in a strong embrace.

 

“Grand...daughter?” Sakura’s eyes widened as she stayed in place, stunned.

 

“I just have a feeling, that’s all, but I wouldn’t be surprised if all you have are boys as well.” Her mother-in-law laughed, a pleasant lilt in her voice. “Imagine having little Sasukes running around and chasing after you. I urge you to build your stamina now, Sakura-chan. You’ll need it.”

 

Sasuke mumbled and crossed his arms, Itachi barking out a laugh as he slapped his younger brother’s back. Sakura felt her eyes water slightly. In the months they had been apart, she expected their relationship to have cooled but was more than touched to find that she was and always will be welcome in Sasuke’s home.

 

“Come, let’s eat. You must be starving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts when Sakura is about [six weeks along](https://www.thebump.com/pregnancy-week-by-week/6-weeks-pregnant), hence sweet pea, since that’s the size of the baby by then. Luckily, things fell into place. Because Sarada’s birthday is the end of March, conception would be in June/ summer solstice. I didn’t really plan it happening but once I realized, it was a happy coincidence.
> 
> I’ve not really figured out technological advancements here. It’s not completely medieval, since they do have some form of relatively modern plumbing, but it’s not modern times either since they don’t have things like cars and phones. It’s probably somewhere in between, where they might have some early form of an ultrasound. In any case, that’s more an aside than actually being central to the story I feel :v
> 
> I thought that the language in their letters would be a way to look into their relationship with the recipients. The language in the letter to Sakura’s parents is very very different to Sasuke’s parents, though it’s more because of Fugaku than it is Mikoto. In previous chapters, she’s shown to be very warm and excited to know more about Sakura, hence the short note he wrote separately to her and Itachi.
> 
> Your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


End file.
